ethical_practice_in_human_resource_managementfandomcom-20200216-history
Ethical practice in human resource management Wiki
'Realizing the Importance of Ethical Practice in Human Resource Management ' We will discuss the importance of Ethical Practice in Human Resource Management by sharing you key knowledge regarding the Human Resource Management Practice and how significant a human resource department is combined with the ethical approach and management Introduction As the owner of a business company and as a human resource management professional, it is essential to learn the ethical practice in human resource management in order to create a productive and well mannered working surrounding which encourages employees to work to their fullest potential to reach the company's target. Nowadays we often see that the the study of business ethics has bypassed the importance and theory of ethical practice in Human Resource Management. While the study of business ethics is also important, we need to remember that business as a whole requires high quality Human Resource (HR) in order to succeed, which employees are routinely accepted as crucial stake holders by a lot of business company and organizations. HRM ethical practice continues to be implemented by most company as it is very significant in helping the company reach their goals in a profitable and harmonic manner. It is therefore very important for us to learn about the Ethical Practice on Human Resource Management as explained, because 'good ethics is always good for busines Business Ethics and Human Resource Management The terms business ethics are referring to moral evaluation of the goals, practices, policies, decision which are taken within the business company/organizations as they affect on the human’s well being, justice, fairness, humanity. Which often the Business Ethics is presented in terms of how we face our employees during work. Business Ethics and HRM are well connected, the manner of treatment we give to your employee morally at work should be well thought and combined with the right ethical practice of human resource management, we can create a harmonically, productive, well mannered working surrounding in order produce high quality human resource departments and realize their potential. Socio-Political theory and Ethics in Human Resource Management Human Resource Management is considered a new ‘discipline’ in management, however the debate of the appropriate ethical approaches is debatable and theorist often brings approach based on real life observations. One of the subject brought up by theorist are regarding employment relation such as giving our time to talk with every of our employees to boost their moral at work hoping to build the feeling that they are belonged and it is ‘also their company’ and as a return the employee stated will do their best to his potential in their work to ensure the company’s target is achieved, as whereas the company’s target is set they will feel proud because they feel they are also well part of the team, the organization. Factors Influencing Ethical Behavior and Decision Making Among Professionals There are factors that influence professionals such as managers when making a decision or having a ethical dilemma. The study of on ethical decision process suggested that there are factors that influence professionals in making a decision. The factors are personal values and usually mixed with company’s policy. Which in this case professionals needs to be able to be decisive in making the right approach which needs to be ethically right, not getting too tangled by personal value or with the company’s policy. So bottom line, they need to be professional by putting the ethical behavior and ensuring they are not disadvantaging the company nor giving injustice to the employee. Analysis of Human Resource Codes or Ethics The 5 practice of HRM professional’s code of ethics: 1. Integrity: practicing the profession with a great level of honesty, fairness and integrity 2. Legality: Respective individual’s rights and following the law 3. Proficiency: Maintaining, practicing and keep improving one’s professional competence 4. Professional Loyalty: staying loyal and supporting the profession that you are entrusted by the organization, not abusing or misusing the profession for personal gain. 5. Confidentiality: Respecting the confide The Importance of Ethical Practice in Human Resource Management Today’s human resource management practices (HRMP) is a unique approach to employment management aiming to attain the best human resource by giving the best practice hoping to increase the quality of the human resource department in order to have the edge over the company’s competitor. An effective HRMP in the company/organization will let the employees to contribute effectively to the organization’s goals. This makes the employee more motivated and committed to their work with positive behavior which will increase the company’s performance. An Effective HRMP in a company is also very important in discouraging/preventing negative behavior from the employees such as counterproductive behavior or deviant behavior within the company. So having Ethical Practice in Human Resource Management adds value to the work force surrounding and that worker program can benefit the business in a profitable way. References: Malam Salihu Saibu, Kabiru Jinjiri Ringim, Tang Swee Mei, Mohd Hasanur Raihan Joarder (2008). Relationship between Human Resource Management Practices, Ethical Climates and Organizational Performance, the missing link An empirical analysis. ''Bingley, West Yorkshire; Emerald Publishing Limited. Ashley Pinnington, Rob Macklin, Tom Campbell. (2007). ''Human Resource Management: Ethics and Employment. ''New York, NY; Oxford University Press Inc. Carolyn Wiley (2000). ''Ethical Standards for Human Resource Management Professionals: A Comparative Analysis of 5 Major Codes. ''Georgia; CARWIL Management Consulting. ''Need help building out this community? Category:Browse